(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beacons, and more specifically to a beacon device that can alert a ship if a crewmember falls overboard and can assist the ship in locating the crewmember.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
On large naval vessels, especially aircraft carriers, with the harried activity that occurs on deck involving multiple crewmembers, sailors run the risk of falling overboard during operations without being noticed. In situations where a person has fallen off a ship at sea, the time elapsing between going overboard and being rescued is inversely proportional to the chance of survival for the overboard sailor. It is therefore critical that the ship be alerted immediately of such an occurrence before a fatality occurs. It is also critical that the ship be alerted through an automated means in the event that the sailor has lost consciousness once overboard.
Currently there is no device that can be worn by U.S. Navy sailors that will significantly enhance the probability that they will be found if they fall overboard. Most life vests contain small water activated lights. Due to the low intensity of the lights, however, they are of limited use during the daytime. In conditions of reduced visibility, the low power of such lights is inadequate at night. Some vests do contain strobe lights which are much more effective, but still not ideal in daytime. The ubiquitous whistle is not likely to be heard over all the other noises on a ship. What is needed is a man overboard beacon device that provides multiple indication means to effectively alert a ship that a crewmember is overboard and to assist the ship in locating the crewmember. This is accomplished through the present invention by incorporating a visual indicator, a radar indicator and an acoustic indicator as alertment and location beacons to alert ships.